User blog:Nkstjoa/Season 1 and 2 with less weapons
Besides the X-Factors, Season 3's matches had more even outcomes due to the use of only three weapons instead of four (except for Genghis Khan Vs Hannibal and SS Vs PP, the former due to the imbalance of the special weapons and the later because each had four weapons). I have pondered for some time what would happen to matches from the past if they had less weapons. For some warriors (either those with more than four weapons or those with melee-centered special weapons), I may present multiple scenarios. Season 1 'Apache Vs Gladiator' No war club and sica: the gladiator will suffer greatly from the loss of his second-most effective weapon. The apache will not suffer much from the loss of his most ineffective weapon. No tomahawk and cestus/scissor: the gladiador will gain greatly from this, having the sica become his primary melee weapon. The apache loses his tomahawks and instead has his war club, but even then, I think the knives and bow & arrow are still too much for the gladiator. 'Viking Vs Samurai' The kanabo proved to be the perfect weapon to take out the Viking's shield, so without it, the Viking might've done far better, even if the shield is no longer a weapon. 'Spartan Vs Ninja' On one hand, the Spartan shield is no longer a weapon and this would lower his kills considerably. On the other, the ninja has lost the kusarigama, his second-most effective weapon, which would negatively effect him. 'Pirate Vs Knight' The morningstar proved to be the knight's weakest weapon while the pirate's grenado was his second-best. While I do not know if this is a death blow to the pirate, since the blunderbuss is his most effective weapon, the knight will do far better now that (in my opinion) the most threatening weapon to him is out of commission. 'Yakuza Vs Mafia' No sai and ice pick: the Mafia loses its most lethal melee weapon, but still has the bat. The Yakuza loses its most lethal melee weapon and has the nunchakus. No nunchakus and baseball bat: both lose the weaker of their melee weapons and I'd say that this would benefit the Yakuza, but according to the testing, the sais < an ice pick. No ceramic grenade or molotov cocktail: nothing to the Mafia, losing their weakest weapon, and devastating to the Yakuza, who lose their second-best weapon. No sai, ice pick, nunchakus, and baseball bat: without any melee weapons, the Yakuza could flourish thanks to their ceramic grenade and the Mafia's molotov cocktail's weakness. Best-case scenario for the Yakuza. No sai, ice pick, ceramic grenade, and molotov cocktail: bad for the Yakuza, since they lose their sai and ceramic grenade and all they have to show for it is the nunchakus. No nunchakus, baseball bat, ceramic grenade, and molotov cocktail: this is the second-best scenario for the Yakuza, but again, the sais are apparantly inferior to the ice pick. 'Green Berets Vs Spetznas' It doesn't matter if you take out the E-tool and ballistic knife, the M24 rifle and dragunov rifle, the M67 grenade and RGD-5 grenade, or the beretta pistol or makarov pistol: the Spetznas still has it. 'Shaolin Monk Vs Maori Warrior' No whip chain and shark tooth club or no emei piercers and mere club: regardless of which close-range weapons are lost, the Maori loses a valuable weapon and the Shaolin Monk has all the more reason to switch to the twin hooks. No staff and taiaha: Shaolin Monk loses his second-best weapon, Maori loses his best. No twin hooks and stingray spear: The outcome would be inevitable...but would it be a complete slaughter? 'William Wallace Vs Shaka Zulu' No targe and dirk and spit of poison: losing the targe and dirk could prove problematic for Wallace (even if the targe shield is still accounted), it being his second-most effective weapon. Without his spit of poison, Shaka may have lost the option of blinding his opponent, but now every weapon in his arsenal is lethal. No war hammer and zulu axe: not a problem for Wallace and the loss of the second-best weapon for Shaka. 'IRA Vs Taliban' No nail bomb or PMN mine: the PMN landmine only had six more kills than the bayonet, so the Taliban will live. The nail bomb proved to be the second-most lethal weapon for the IRA, so it could change the tide with the flame-thrower and slingshot's inferiority to the bayonet and RPG-7. No slingshot or bayonet: Both lose their lowest-scoring weapons, but the IRA gains. 'Back For Blood Ancient: Spartan Vs Samurai' The kanabo failed to disable the shield, but still proved to be a considerable threat to the Spartan. Take that away and the Spartan has nothing to fear, even without his shield being a weapon. 'Back For Blood Modern: IRA Vs Spetznas' Is a change in weapons really going to make things even? With the exception of the nail bomb, every IRA weapon is inferior to the Spetznas', so really, it would hardly change the outcome. Season 2 'SWAT Vs GSG9' Neither the tazer shockwave nor the stingball grenade had any kills connected to them, so I don't see how much it could change the tide for either side now that they're missing their non-lethal weapons. 'Alexander the Great Vs Attila the Hun' This could be a game-changer, since the worst weapon in the match is out. Attila could potentially be devastated by the loss of his scythian axe and Alexander would gain, though I don't know for sure if this means if he could beat Attila, since that bow and arrow was practically Attila's death blow to Alexander. 'Jesse James Vs Al Capone' No matter which category of melee weapons is removed, Jesse James still has a more lethal melee weapon than Al Capone either way. 'Aztec Jaguar Vs Zande Warrior' No tematlatl and botto & pima: taking away the sling does aid the Aztec, but I don't think the Zande will be devastated by the loss of his botto bow & pima arrow. No tlacochtli & atlatl and kpinga: the Zande loses his second-most effective weapon and the Jaguar loses his as well, but the botto & pima > tematlatl, so I think the Zande still has it. 'Nazi Waffen-SS Vs Viet Cong' The flammenwarfer was a death blow to the Viet Cong because of its power, so that would aid them greatly. However, the punji stakes, as inferior to the flammenwarfer as they were, were the Viet Cong's second-best weapon, so that could also prove to be troublesome for the Viet Cong as well. 'Roman Centurion Vs Rajput Warrior' This could aid the Centurion, since the Rajput loses his second-best weapon, but without his dolabra and since the scorpion isn't going anywhere, he still loses. 'Somali Pirates Vs Medellin Cartel' No RPG-7 and car bomb: both the RPG-7 and the car bomb proved to be their second-best weapons, so their removal could change the landscape a bit, but the Somali Pirates still has superior firearms. No grappling hook and machete: take out the weakest of their weapons with the Somali Pirates no longer threatened by close-quarters combat. 'Persian Immortal Vs Celt' Another game-changer right here. No chariot scythe = no chariot kills as well as the loss of the ability for the Persian Immortal to instantly kills the Celt's chariot (if the simulation did account for that). The burda club is gone as well, which without the chariot scythe might have greatly helped the Celt. Even so, the Celt has the sling, so they're still ultimately doomed. 'KGB Vs CIA' Not too bad for the CIA, since the explosive cigar was inferior to every weapon except for the garrote. This would prove devastating for the KGB, who have now lost their second-best weapon. 'Vlad the Impaler Vs Sun Tzu' With Vlad losing the modern weapon in this match and Sun Tzu losing his inferior long-range weapon, it will become a much closer matchup. The kilij and halberd, however, are still too much for Sun Tzu. 'Ming Warrior Vs French Musketeer' The Musketeer will hardly be moved by this, but the Ming will be broken by this. Without their best weapon and with no way of penetrating the Musketeer's armor, they are going to get completely slaughtered (maybe worse than IRA Vs Spetznas, but again, I'm not an expert). 'Comanche Vs Mongol' The comanche'll be fine without the scalping knife, but the Mongol'll be miserable without the ild. The ild may have been the Mongol's weakest weapon, but with over 100 kills, they can no longer gain from the poor weapons comparison. 'Navy SEALs Vs Israeli Commandos' Whether it be the loss of C4 and semtex or the loss of the recon knife and KA-BAR knife, both outcomes will prove badly for the Israeli Commandos. Category:Blog posts